


It was a typo

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious marinette dupain, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Chat Noir is bored during patrol one night, he decides to shoot his girlfriend a text... and Ladybug's phone lights up.





	It was a typo

Chat Noir looked over Paris. "I'm pretty sure we can say that there's no crime here tonight."

"Yeah... its been surprisingly empty."

"What do you say bug, should we call it a night?"

"Well," she hesitated, "we can wait ten more minutes, right?"

"It has been a long time since any Akuma."

"Too long."

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know? Life. That's what friends talk about."

"Okay... but you know I can't be super specific."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to accidentally reveal you."

"Yeah. That would be unfortunate."

"Un-" he paused for dramatic effect, "fur-tunate."

She groaned. "Why do you always make such bad puns?"

"Because I think they're funny." He shrugged. "And... as me, the other me I mean, I don't really get to make jokes."

"What do you mean?"

"I always have to be a perfect son, a perfect model, a perfect student."

"That really sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"I have a friend who reminds me of you."

"Really? Who?"

"I can't say his name. That's too risky." She shook her head. "He has a really strict father. He barely has any free time. I used to think he was a perfect model, but that was just a mask. When he's with his friends, he's a total dork. And I love him for it."

Chat chuckled. "You sound like my girlfriend."

"Thanks." Ladybug blushed. "Wait what? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's amazing. Super cute. The kindest person I know. Creative. I love her."

"That.. that's really great Chaton. Awesome for you."

"How's your love life?"

"Classified."

"Are you single?"

"What? No.. I can't tell you who he is though. It's kinda new and we don't want everyone finding out yet."

"I hear that. My girlfriend is pretty shy and so far only a few of our friends, and her parents know."

"Same. He really doesn't want to tell his father about us."

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Chat Noir changed the subject. 

"Actually no.. I was kinda hoping my boyfriend would plan a surprise, but I'd be happy if he just showed up at my house and we played videogames." 

"That does sound fun."

"What about you? Any plans?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then make some." She smiled. "Have fun. I know you have your phone... ask her if she wants to hang out this weekend."

He pulled out his phone and typed something. "How does this sound. 'Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. We could go get ice cream or just hang out and play video games. Let me know what works best."

"That sounds perfect."

He pressed send, and Ladybug's phone lit up. "Nice lock screen." He smirked. "Are you a fan of Agreste?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fan? I'm his girlfriend." Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "I didn't say that."

"You did."

"No. I mean. It was a typo."

"This is a verbal conversation."

"Can we forget it?"

"I can't." He froze. "I know who you are."

She started typing his her password. "No you don't."

"Yeah I do, princess." He frowned. "And, if I were you, I wouldn't open that text message."

"Why not?"

"I cant explain it without revealing everything."

"But it's from Adrien."

"Exactly."

"What are you trying to say kitty?"

"We've been idiots. Oblivious, stupid idiots."

She read the text message. And laughed. "I cant believe it was you."

"I'm still in shock."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And to answer your question, videogames is fine."

"Yeah cool mari." He gasped. "I'm dating Ladybug?!"

"Shhhh. Its a secret. I happen to be dating Chat Noir."

They kissed.

"Is it weird in the masks? Or is it just me?"

"A little. But I still love you."

"I know."


End file.
